


Fly with the Breeze

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Brotherly Love, Painting, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forde and Franz have a small conversation about their parents on a starry night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly with the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 50 million years since I last uploaded something whoops

Two figures were on a small hill near Eirika's camp spot, and the two were none other than Forde and Franz. Forde decided to paint to pass the time, with his younger brother tagging along. As Forde painted, Franz watched the stars.

It was silent for a while, with the exception of insects buzzing and chirping.

"...Hey, Forde?"

The older blond ceased the stroke of his brush, looking over his canvas to look at his younger brother.

"What's up, Franz?"

Franz continued to look to the stars, seemingly in thought before replying.

"...Do you remember the first thing you painted for me? When our father was gone?"

Forde set the brush down, placing his hands on his hips with a smile. "Of course I do. Do you think I'd forget?"

Franz laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, no. Well... Maybe, considering we're in this war. You know, being busy keeping yourself alive. And your possibly hundreds of landscape paintings."

The older of the two walked to Franz, sitting down by the latter. "Well, I don't usually forget. And it's one of my closest memories--the look on your face after being so sad was worth it. But you weren't alone, I was so happy!"

The cavalier smiled at his older brother, then shifted his gaze to the stars. "Well... It's not as easy to be happy when your parents aren't around often. I cherished the short moments we had with our father. But our mother..."

Franz's voice trailed off, but continued to gaze at the stars.

It fell silent once more.

Then, Forde spoke up.

"Franz, can I tell you something?"

Before Franz could open his mouth, Forde continued. "Well, she isn't completely gone, you know." The older blond then pointed at the night sky, particularly at a bright star. "She's up there with our father."

Franz followed his brother's finger, watching the bright star for some seconds.

But to the both of the brothers, those seconds felt like hours.

When Franz didn't reply, Forde decided to continue.

"You remember how great of a knight our father was, don't you?"

Franz smiled and nodded at the thought of their father, keeping his gaze at the bright star. "Of course I do. I hardly remember his looks, but it's impossible to forget what he did."

"Well," Forde shifted his weight onto his hands as he leaned back, gazing at the same star Franz was. "a great warrior deserves to be remembered, don't they? That's why he's the brightest star."

Franz thought about it, and eventually decided that he was satisfied with his older brother's answers. Looking to said brother, a smile was on his face.

"Thank you, Forde. You really know how to cheer me up."

"Don't mention it." Ruffling his younger brother's hair with a smile of his own, the older of the two then stood up.

Franz whined at his hair being mussed up, but the older only laughed. Heading back to his canvas, he was stopped by a voice.

"Forde!"

Forde looked back to see his younger brother calling out to him, raising a brow in silent questioning.

Franz rubbed at his eyes before smiling at him.

"No, I really mean it. You're the best brother and role model, I almost feel lucky to have both in one person."

Forde laughed as he walked behind his canvas, picking up his brush. "I still don't understand how I'm your role model, and maybe I'll never understand. But it's good to know, I guess."

Franz laughed with him. Despite being his role model, Forde didn't act so stuck-up. And maybe that's one of the reasons why he admired him.

...

Once their laughter quieted down and only insects could be heard, Forde dabbed a small amount of paint onto his brush.

His painting of Franz and the stars wouldn't finish itself, he thought.


End file.
